Something I Have to Do
by SepticAbzies
Summary: The Patrangers aren't here, Kairi's down, and Touma's yelling at her to retreat, but she won't give up. Not when she's the only one who's willing and able to fight Togeno. / Umika-centric / AU ending to Episode 15 / Rated T for language


A/N: My first Super Sentai fic, specifically for Lupinranger VS. Patranger! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Super Sentai in any way, shape, or form!_

In case you didn't read the summary, this is an AU ending of Episode 15, written in the way I think things should have gone.

!~~~S~U~P~E~R~~S~E~N~T~A~I~~~!

**Something I Have to Do**

"_**The Patrangers aren't here, Kairi's down, and Touma's yelling at her to retreat, but she won't give up. Not when she's the only one who's willing and able to fight Togeno."**_

Where were those cops? If they had any guts – and she knew they did – they would've been here by now, injuries or not.

But they weren't.

She, Kairi, and Touma all thought they could retrieve the Collection piece and beat the Gangler before the cops showed up.

Well, the first part was done. But it had a cost…

Kairi was now down, and Touma was urging her to retreat. They couldn't beat it now. They didn't have a choice.

Umika's gloved hands clenched tightly.

"Yellow!" Touma sounded impatient – he probably was – as she just stood there, watching Togeno walk away, laughing at his victory. "Pull back! It's over!"

No…no, it wasn't. It was only over when _**all six**_ of them gave up.

"But the cops aren't here yet!" She finally yelled back.

"They're not coming!"

"Yes, they are!" Umika fiercely shot back, successfully silencing Touma. "But until then, we have to stop him from hurting anyone else!"

"Yellow, please…" Kairi's weakened voice caught her off-guard. It reminded her of the reason she got angry in the first place. "Do what Blue says…"

"NO!" She was making scene, but she didn't care who heard her. "Everyone who's been poisoned is going to _**die**_, including _**you**_! And I can't just sit by as someone else precious to me is taken away!" She paused before quietly resuming, "Last time, I could only watch, but this time…this time, I can do something about it!"

Kairi and Touma immediately winced at her words, obviously guilty for forgetting that the Lupinrangers could sympathize with people way better than the Patrangers could.

Togeno had chosen to stay, apparently, as he said, "Ah, so LupinYellow is going to take me on all by herself, huh? Well, go ahead and try it, if you can, Yellow-chan~"

"Oh, she can," Touma replied before Umika could.

"And she will," Kairi followed, both responses surprising her.

Both of their voices were filled with steel and fire, and Umika felt better knowing her two teammates shared her sentiment.

It made her more determined. She'd be fighting with a willpower three times stronger than her own, because she now had Kairi's and Touma's.

As well as Keiichirou's, Sakuya's, and Tsukasa's…_**six**_ times stronger.

No. They had _**not**_ lost yet. _**She**_ was still here.

She easily caught the Scissors vehicle that Kairi threw at her before charging in.

Togeno easily dodged her punches, but she did the same to one of his attacks by doing her signature splits before aiming her VS Changer at his chest and firing a shot.

The shot landed, but Togeno was unfazed. She back-flipped in order to avoid another attack.

Her eyes lowered in anger and determination as Togeno laughed once more, "You're going to stop me?! How do you plan to do that when you can't do any damage to me?!"

"Whatever it takes!" Umika yelled in reply. "I may be a thief, but I refuse to step back and let you hurt innocent people!"

"Well spoken, LupinYellow," came a sudden, yet familiar, female voice. "We couldn't agree more!"

"Global Police!" came another voice, male, yet equally familiar. "We're stopping you by force!"

Umika felt her heart skip a beat. She was right.

Despite their injuries, the cops did come. Granted, they were short one – the Red one – but she was still right.

"Woah!" Togeno exclaimed, "The Lupinrangers and the Patrangers actually _**agreed**_ on something!"

"Don't get used to it. This truce is only temporary," Tsukasa ordered, and Umika wasn't sure who the female cop was talking to, Togeno or Umika.

And for some reason, this statement really stung Umika And in that moment, she began to wonder just how efficient they would all be if both teams actually formed an official alliance.

Impossible, due to the current state of things, but it gave her hope for the future, for the time when this was all over.

"But in the meantime," Umika replied, "together, we're going to defeat you and save _**everyone**_ from your poison!"

"Huh? Isn't their primary motive retrieving the Lupin Collection?" She heard Sakuya ask Tsukasa in a whisper.

"Later," was Tsukasa's reply. "Focus."

"Defeat me?!" Togeno laughed out loud again. "Ha! You may have my Collection piece, but your two Reds are as good as dead! And I am more than willing to let you three join them!"

"Go ahead and try it," Umika dared, before charging back into the fight, her temper flaring at his mention of Kairi and his death being imminent if Togeno wasn't defeated right now.

"_**Keisatsu Change!"**_ And Patrens Nigou and Sangou soon joined her.

Umika shot her grappling hook at Togeno, letting it surround his body, and Sangou let the end wrap around her wrist. The two pulled, pinning Togeno's arms to his side, allowing Nigou to land a few good shots on him.

But the Gangler soon gained the upper hand again as he broke out of her grappling hook and grabbed his rifle, shooting at the trio with his poisoned quills, none of which fortunately landed in a human target.

They weren't getting anywhere just dodging his attacks like this. They needed to land a hit on him, one strong enough to weaken him in the very least.

The trio was knocked down after Togeno hit them all with one punch.

"I thought you guys would be stronger _**together**_ than you are _**against**_ each other. I guess I was wrong."

Well, if they weren't _**short**_ three people, they would be, Umika thought as she got back up on her knees.

Red-colored bullets prevented Togeno from shooting Umika in the chest with his rifle.

Umika glanced over to where the shots came from.

"Keeichirou!" Sangou explained, the said man looking just as sick as Kairi, holding Goodie in one hand and his VS Changer in the other.

"_**Good Striker arrives just in time to save the day!"**_ Goodie exclaimed.

"Sempai!" Nigou said, "You shouldn't be here! You're injured!"

"Same goes for you two!" Keiichirou shot back. "I am a police officer! It is my duty to protect the innocent! I will not run from anything!"

Umika glanced back at Kairi. He was looking worse and worse by the minute. Her hands clenched in anger. She couldn't let him due. She wouldn't!

"Patrangers!" Umika spoke up, getting the trio's attention. "Use Ugou's final attack to finish him off. Now! Or people are going to die!" Including Kairi and Keiichiru.

"Don't tell me what to do, thief!" Keiichirou made no move whatsoever, aside from his mouth.

"Just do it, you _**stubborn idiot**_!" Umika's temper exploded, something she was not used to. "You're not the only one who's been poisoned!"

Keiichirou may be able to survive it, and possibly Kairi as well, but the civilians couldn't. And eventually, the two Reds would succumb to it as well.

After a moment of angry silence, the red bastard of a cop finally transformed. In response to this, Togeno merely raised his rifle. "Tch, so much for a temporary truce."

Poisoned quills were immediately shot at the trio of cops. They closed their eyes, unable to move, until they heard, _**"Kaitou Boost! Scissors!"**_

Umika stood in front of them, having used her shield to block the quills.

Togeno noticed this, and he became angry too, "Damn you, thief! You're really starting to piss me off now!"

Good. That meant she was getting to him.

Umika turned back to see Patren Ugou staring back at her. Although she was grateful they had listened to her and set aside their pride as police to work with a thief like her, Umika still needed to warn them, "If you miss this shot, I will not hesitate to kick your collective ass." Her voice was hard with steely emotion. They were her one chance to save Kairi and everyone else who was poisoned. If they missed, she would _**never**_ forgive them.

"We won't," the three vowed in unison.

As Red, Green, and Pink Energy surrounded their VS Changer – with Goodie hooked up to it – Togeno made a move to run away.

But a quick throw of Umika's boomerang stopped him and kept him in place.

Right in time for the Patrangers to fire their shot.

"_**Ichigeki Strike!"**_

Togeno was immediately engulfed in a ball of fire, and Ugou split apart, them and Umika breathing a heavy sigh of relief.

They did it.

Umika glanced back at Kairi, hoping to see his signature smirk meet her smile that was hidden by her helmet, but her heart dropped when she didn't see it. He only looked worse.

He was still poisoned.

"WAIT!" Her urgent call out to the Patrangers quickly caught their attention.

The fire dissipated to reveal Togeno standing in the fire. The Gangler merely smirked before releasing a sudden blast of quills coming from around him, to all sides.

The three Patrangers were hit immediately, de-transforming on their way down. Meanwhile, Umika's shield had kept her safe.

She glanced back at Kairi and Touma. Kairi had gotten a few more quills in his chest, and now, Touma had gotten hit too. He had de-transformed and was currently with Kairi slumping up against the wall, both of them trying to keep their eyes open.

She was the last one standing.

But a sudden sharp pain in her kneecap told her otherwise. She glanced down slowly, afraid of what she was going to find.

And she hated being right this time.

There, lodged in her kneecap, was a poison quill.

She dropped her boomerang in order to free up one of her hands so she could pull it out. She did, but she dropped to her knees, de-transforming on the way.

As her hands stopped her from going down all the way, she heard Togeno laugh aloud in victory, "And there you all have it! All six of your heroes are down! Which means, soon your world will fall to the Ganglers."

"H-How…did you survive the Ichigeki Strike?" She heard Keiichirou angry stutter out.

"I guess my poison quills serve as a barrier," Togeno replied, going off on a bragging tangent. "This Gangler blood mixed with my immunity to my own poison makes me resilient to just about anything."

'_**Just about anything'**_? Umika took notice of this. So there _**were**_ some things that he was weak to?

She glanced down at the quill still in her hand. There was still some of her blood on it. She remembered Kogure telling them once, when she, Touma, and Kairi had asked what the Ganglers were:

"_**They have very different physiology than humans do. Aside from their safes being a part of their bodies, their blood is toxic to us, quite literally, but to them, so is ours."**_

_That was it._

Umika was shaking from head to toe when she finally stood back up, whether from adrenaline or from the poison now in her system, she didn't know. Frankly, she didn't care. She had a way to beat this Gangler and there was no way in hell that the Gangler would beat her first.

Her knee still bleeding and hurting, she cautiously limped forward, hoping to take advantage of him not paying attention to her.

She let the Patrangers distract him, praying they wouldn't blow her cover.

"We will find a way to defeat you," Keiichirou grunted out, he and his team still struggling to get up. "Even if it's the last thing we do."

It hurt Umika to know that what the red cop just said wasn't exactly too far from the truth. All six of them were dying now, and she needed this to be her swansong if anything.

She thought victory was secured with Patren Ugou's Ichigeki Strike. She wasn't expecting Togeno to have a defense against any attack, especially one as strong as the one mentioned.

But he did, and now here they were.

But she remembered something Shiho had told her once: _**"You only fail when you give up."**_

Shiho-chi…I won't let you down. I _**will**_ bring you back!

Umika raised her hand when she got close enough to the Gangler.

Togeno let out a sudden shriek of agony, catching the attention of everyone in the vicinity: Patrangers, Lupinrangers, and normal citizens alike, all wondering what the unexpected commotion was all about.

Togeno dropped to his knees, revealing an angry, un-transformed LupinYellow behind him, one of his own quills stuck in his back.

Umika knew that the other five were staring at her in surprise, but she didn't care.

As she walked over to her fallen boomerang, Togeno shrieked, "What did you do?! I shouldn't be affected by my own poison!"

Umika didn't say anything. She merely glanced down at her injured knee, and she immediately heard the Gangler choke in dreaded surprise – as he was obviously following her eyes.

"W-What?! You used the needle _**I**_ stabbed _**you**_ with?!"

Umika calmly addressed the three cops, "Patrangers, remember that Ganglers find our blood toxic, just as we find theirs the same way." She turned back to Togeno. "I just figured it was finally time for you to get a test of your own medicine."

With all her remaining strength, she threw her boomerang, and she breathed a sigh of relief when it sliced right through him, easily. The weapon came back and sliced through him again, and Umika caught it when it got back to her.

The Gangler finally exploded in a fireball, and Umika was shoved back by the winds that came from it.

A loud clang of a damaged safe reverberated throughout the area, signaling that it was over, and Umika immediately felt the poison leave her.

They did it. For real this time.

She gave a tired smile, too weak to move, as she heard two pairs of footsteps rush towards her.

"Yellow!"

She felt a strong pair of arms lift her up into a sitting position as Kairi came into view.

"Yellow, are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded in response. "Yeah. I'm okay. Are you two okay?"

"Yeah," Touma replied, as she felt his baritone voice vibrate deep within his chest her head was leaning against.

"Arigachu," Kairi gave his signature smirk as he gently grabbed her nose.

The moment was ruined by Gauche enlargening Togeno.

"_**Ah, who to help out?"**_ Goodie came into view, wondering who was going to take the victory for this one. _**"I mean, both teams got fired up today."**_

"Goodie," Umika softly spoke. "Go help the Patrangers. They deserve their vengeance too."

"Okay!" And Goodie had no problem with that.

The Patrangers had transformed again, and Ichigou had Goodie hooked up to his VS Changer. But he didn't fire. Instead he turned back to the trio of thieves.

He swallowed hard – probably his pride – and refused to look at any of them in the eyes, but he said, "LupinYellow…thank you. If you hadn't done something, we all would've been dead by now."

"You're welcome," Umika said, giving them a gentle smile, letting Touma and Kairi help her back to her feet.

"But why did you help us?" Sangou asked. "We're enemies."

"Maybe the world is not as black and white as you cops think it is," was Umika's response. "Maybe you guys are less white than you believe, and maybe we thieves are less black than you believe. I did what I felt was right, and it was something I had to do. Otherwise, I would have regretted it."

The next couple of seconds were silence as the cops let that sink in. Goodie ruined the silence, _**"Hello! Big monster attacking the city!"**_

"Ah, right!" Ichigou fired Goodie at the monster, who formed PatKaiser as soon as he was able to.

As the mecha fight ensued, the Lupinrangers watching in case they had to step in to save them, Kairi turned to Umika. "You did good today," his voice was soft and warm, something that made her blush. But she smiled nonetheless. "And you're right. Those cops think in a black and white system, where they're white, the good guys, and we're black, the bad guys. But the world is covered in gray."

Touma said nothing, but the other two could tell that he agreed.

"I don't know if they actually believe that yet," Umika quietly commented.

"They will," Kairi reassured her – all three of them. "One day. One day, they'll understand, and we won't have to wear these masks around them anymore."

"Hopefully, that day comes soon," Umika followed, before explaining her reasons. "As I was fighting with them, I realized that if we set aside our differences, we could all make one pretty good team. We'd be unstoppable."

But with the way things currently were…

"But…that's impossible, isn't it?" her voice lowered, sounding depressed.

Kairi placed a gentle hand on the top of her head, aiming to comfort her, as Touma replied, "It's not impossible. You just extended them an olive branch. It's entirely up to them to meet us halfway."

"Yeah," Kairi agreed. "Though Kei-chan won't make it easy~"

Umika giggled at Kairi's nickname for Keiichirou, feeling better and better by the minute, despite her fatigue and injured leg.

She didn't know it, but her happiness in that moment had quickly spread to Kairi and Touma, as they had smiled once they knew that she was too.

There was a short comfortable silence between the three, as they watch PatKaiser beat unholy hell down on Togeno.

But Kairi, being the smartass and the tease he was, then turned to her, "By the way, Yellow-chan~"

"Yes?" She turned to him, but immediately regretted that choice.

Because he had that smirk on – the one that let you know he intended on making fun of you for something.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me~" Umika's face immediately felt hot, and she knew she was as red as a tomato. "Am I really 'precious' to you?"

He was teasing her, she knew that, but she honestly replied with a soft, "Yes. You both are."

Touma let out a content "Hmph", as Kairi's smirk faded to a soft grin. He grabbed her nose again.

She squealed in mock annoyance, as he said, "You're precious to us, too."

"I swear, one of these days, both of you are going to be the death of me," Touma muttered.

Kairi and Umika could only smiled at him, and Touma couldn't help but smile back.

Maybe one day, all of this would blow over and everything would okay.

!~~~S~U~P~E~R~~S~E~N~T~A~I~~~!

Sorry Not sorry for the bit of Kairi/Umika at the end there.

A/N: I can say that LuPat has officially taken my heart and mind. I love this series so much!

I hope you all enjoyed this one. I had a ton of fun writing it.

Also, a Gangler being weak to human blood is complete headcanon, just fyi.


End file.
